


Memories

by Galadrielkenobi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadrielkenobi/pseuds/Galadrielkenobi
Summary: Some memories that Mccree sees when he thoughts that he is about to die.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot that I wrote for the mcmercy week. Enjoy!

Jack stormed through the blackwatch headquarters with Ana behind her and slammed opened Gabriel’s room. “Where is he, Gabriel?” he shouted.  
“What are you talk- “ Jack cut his words and said “Don’t play fool with me! Where is he!” he sounded more furious.  
Gabriel kept his silence.  
“He is on the news Gabriel. You should have been more careful. Considering blackwatch is not in a good position” Ana said, she sounded disappointed.  
“It wasn’t suppoused to go like that! He was suppoused to only take intel!” Gabriel said. He couldn’t believed that a simple mission like this got a lot of attention.  
“Gabriel we know you want this situation to get over, we all want the same thing” Ana said and sighed “But the disturbing part is not that you send Jesse, you did it from our backs!”

“I knew you guys wouldn’t allow me to send Jesse! But I had to!” Gabriel said. Before anyone could respond to him, Gabriel’s phone started to ring.  
He opened his phone and shouted “Jesse you better explain yourself right now!”  
“Ah, dad, I might got myself into trouble just a little bit” Jesse said.  
“Oh, you have no idea Sherlock! And I’m not your dad, stop calling me like that!”  
Jesse laughed and said “Be careful Gabriel, this might be your last thing that you said me”.  
Gabriel looked anxious and said “Stop joking Jesse. You are coming to the base right now!"  
“I’m sorry but I can’t do that” Jesse said.  
“What is going on Jesse?” 

“I- I think I’m bleeding a little bit” Jesse said while laughing hysterical.  
Gabriel looked at Ana and said “Jesse is hurt! Send someone to rescue him!”  
Ana nodded her head and quickly exit the room.  
Gabriel returned to the phone and said “Stay still kid. I’m sending a strike team to your location”.  
“I- I don’t think I’m going to pull this off, old man... I’m bleeding really bad” Jesse said and coughed.  
“Don’t be dramatic kid. You’ll get to safety. And when you do that, I’m going to have a real talk with you!” Gabriel said.  
Jesse laughed and said “I’m going to miss those lectures of yours. Just tell Angela that I- that I”. The phone burried in silence.  
“Jesse talk! Jesse are you there! JESSE!” Gabriel shouted.

Jesse thought this was his final moments. He remembered the day he met with Gabriel. He thought he was going to kill him and then he just took him. And he remembered the day he met with Angela. Her beautiful eyes and lips. He just fell in love with her in first sight. He remembered his missions with her. The times that she saved his ass. It was a lot of time. Then he remembered his first kiss. 

\- It was another normal day for Jesse. There were no important orders for him so he was practicing his aim in the training range. He didn't wanted his aim to get rusted, so he usually practiced on the training range every morning. Angela was watching her from far behind and smiling to his direction. Jesse felt someone was watching him and turned his head. He saw Angela standing there and looking at him while holding some paperwork. "Morning sunshine, enjoyin the view? Or you just came for something work related?" Mccree asked while smiling.  
"Unfortunately, I'm here for paperwork" Mercy said. Mccree felt sad, he kinda wished that she would just come to see him. While he was looking at paperwork and signing some parts, he took a glimpse at Angela's face. Jesse wanted to ask her out for a dinner but she looked busy. But maybe, he thought, maybe she could be free this evening. He wanted to take his chance "Angela...." She turned her head to Jesse and said " Is there something you want to ask, Mccree?". Jesse took a deep breath and asked "I was wondering if you are going to be free this evening...". Jesse could feel his cheeks were burning. He never felt like this before. "Oh yes. I don't have any work today. Why did you asked?" Angela asked. Jesse took another deep breath and asked "I was wondering... If you want to go out with me for a dinner?".  
" That.... sounds lovely, Jesse. I will go out with you....."-

He tried to put Angela in her mind more because her image was suddenly vanishing from his memories. He didn’t want to forget. No, not like this. Then, a powerful light sparkled infront of him. Jesse thought that was an Angel and she was going to took him. The Angel powerfully shouted;

HEROES NEVER DIE!


End file.
